<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JUMP by caprisunkiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463244">JUMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunkiri/pseuds/caprisunkiri'>caprisunkiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Crack Treated Seriously, Exhibitionism, M/M, Riding, a lil, horror movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunkiri/pseuds/caprisunkiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka’s still trying to get adjusted in Daichi’s lap, and it takes two minutes, a jump scare, and Daichi to rearrange his legs in the assumption that there’s no comfortable position available, to finally notice the glint in Tanaka’s eyes that suggests he’s not simply looking for comfort. Daichi’s blood runs hot.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It seems that Tanaka sees the look of realization cross Daichi’s face. He leans over to whisper in the captain’s ear, “Horror movies make me horny.”</p><p>And what an explanation.</p><p>OR; When Tanaka wants to fuck during a horror movie with the others in the room. Daichi thinks it's an absolutely terrible idea, but somehow he winds up balls deep in the outside hitter under a blanket as Kageyama and Tsukishima argue over the movie anyway. His only problem is staying quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JUMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had to bring everyone back for the last one &lt;3 </p><p>Here's your fucking filth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">“Remind me why we’re watching a horror movie in <em>December.” </em></p><p class="p3">“Because ’tis the season!” Hinata hops onto the couch eagerly, tv remote in one hand and a box of M&amp;M’s in the other. He snuggles up under Kageyama's arm—since when did they become an item?</p><p class="p3">“Why can’t we just watch Die Hard?”</p><p class="p3">“That’s not a Christmas movie,” Tsukishima deadpans from the sofa. Daichi's eyes narrow into slits.</p><p class="p3">“Die Hard is definitely a Christmas movie,” he grouses, “But I suppose a Halloween horror makes more sense. <em>My bad</em>.”</p><p class="p3">“Don’t worry,” Asahi extends a gentle hand to pat Daichi on the back in passing. He jumps over the back of the sofa as smooth as a cat. “I heard this one isn’t that scary; it's just a bunch of jump scares. Even Kuroo says all it made him do is jump.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi digs a pearly white into the bottom of his lip. <em>Jump</em>,<em> huh?</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It takes three jump scares and two extremely gory deaths for Daichi to want out, out, <em>out out out. </em>On the fourth he caves, gives up on trying to hide it and fully <em>yelps</em>, hiding his face in his hands because <em>screw this</em>.</p><p class="p3">“<em>Run </em>bitch!” Asahi hollers at the screen. The entire team wheezes their asses off, and Daichi swears they aren’t even watching the movie.</p><p class="p3">“Damn Daichi, you really hate horror movies, huh?”</p><p class="p3">“Shut,” the noirette hisses a warning, eyes burning with pure venomat the whole reason he’s watching this damn thing in the first place. Tanaka gives him a guilty smile, blocking the screen with two of the biggest—and probably butteriest—bowls of popcorn the captain has ever seen. Daichi just wants him to stay there and never move.</p><p class="p3">His boyfriend makes himself comfortable in his lap and passes a bowl to the boys on the couch. He and Daichi take up the entirety of the loveseat with the biggest blanket Daichi could find in a house that’s not his; purely for protecting his eyes. Daichi refuses to see anything he doesn’t want to see, hence the cloth bunched under his chin.</p><p class="p3">“Does anyone have extra salt?” Nishinoya cranes his head from his position on the carpet—ah, floor people—with two grabby hands towards the couch. Kageyama scowls.</p><p class="p3">“No. You’ll make the popcorn so salty no one else will want it.”</p><p class="p3">“Aw, c’mon,” The multicolored haired teen clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “I can barely taste it! Just a little?”</p><p class="p3">Tanaka wiggles in his lap, adjusting under the blanket until he’s comfortable. Daichi sighs, enjoying the moment Tanaka blocks his view from the screen and thereprive his poor eyes deserve. He winds an arm around his boyfriend to blindly stick a fist into the bowl of popcorn Tanaka stole for just the two of them. (In their defense, they eat more than Asahi on their own.)</p><p class="p3">Tsukishima half-heartedly chucks an empty coke can across the room, knocking Nishinoya upside the head. The setter is dramatically draped across Yamaguchi’s lap, and the greenette is knuckles deep in his short blond hair, <em>“</em>Watch the movie.”</p><p class="p3">Kageyama’s gestures the much-needed pair of sports glasses sitting on the floor, “You’re not even watching it.”</p><p class="p3">Tanaka’s still trying to get adjusted in Daichi’s lap, and it takes two minutes, a jump scare, and Daichi to rearrange his legs in the assumption that there’s no comfortable position available, to finally notice the glint in Tanaka’s eyes that suggests he’s not simply looking for comfort<b>. </b>Daichi’s blood runs hot.</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p class="p3">It seems that Tanaka sees the look of realization cross Daichi’s face. He leans over to whisper in the captain’s ear, “Horror movies make me horny.”</p><p class="p3">And what an explanation.</p><p class="p3">“Your point?” Tsukishima says, curling a lip and neck-deep in his argument with their blue-haired setter.</p><p class="p3">“My <em>point is,</em>” Kageyama moves to get up, but the half-awake Hinata slumped against him keeps him grounded to the couch, “Your opinion is invalid.”</p><p class="p3">The blueberry haired boy’s words tumble out of his mouth and sag heavily in the air<b>.</b> After a tense second and a half, Yamaguchi has to press all his body weight onto Tsukishima’s chest to keep him from pouncing on Kageyama right then and there and successfully ruin their team movie night for a third week in a row by trying beat Kageyama to a pulp <em>again</em>. “You little <em>shit, </em>I’m going to beat your <em>fucking ass—“ </em></p><p class="p3">“Okay, <em>okay,” </em>Asahi pipes up, ever the peacemaker, “Both of you, calm down. Some people are actually trying to watch.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi hisses when Tanaka’s hips pick up rhythm, rocking a steady beat into Daichi’s clothed cock. He shivers involuntarily but doesn’t miss the little smirk spreading across Tanaka’s face from his peripheral when he does. The captain’s hands rush to hold him by the hips because the second they get caught, <em>they’re</em> <em>dead, </em>but Tanaka seems to have no problem reaching around to swat those hands away quickly.</p><p class="p3">“Tanaka,” Daichi says with a much breathier voice than he intended to, “Tanaka, <em>no, </em>out of all the crazy places to fuck this is <em>not it—“ </em></p><p class="p3">“Oh, shut up,” Daichi’s chest grumbles against Tanaka’s back with disapproval at the disrespect, “They’re too preoccupied to notice anyways; just stay quiet.”</p><p class="p3"><em>Yeah. </em>That’s the problem.</p><p class="p3">“I need <em>salt</em>,” Nishinoya groans, reminding all of them why they’re arguing in the first place. Tanaka’s hands blindly pick at the drawstring to his sweatpants, undoing them with an almost terrifying speed, <em>worrying </em>even, but the noirette’s got no time to think about it because he can feel a hot hand on his bare fucking dick. His mistake was going commando today.</p><p class="p3">“Then go <em>get salt,</em>” Kageyama gestures behind him, “Go the fucking kitchen and ruin everyone’s popcorn.”</p><p class="p3">Nishinoya chokes and falls dramatically. Hinata mutters an ineffective “be nice” before promptly drifting off to dreamland once more. A girl is killed on screen, blood and guts flying everywhere, and her high pitched scream makes the team jump ten feet in the air, eyes wide in horror at the blue screen. Daichi feels something cold and wet against his cock, and it takes him a second to realize it’s a <em>lubed hand </em>before being immediately engulfed by a familiar wet heat he knows and loves.</p><p class="p3"><em>Holy</em> <em>shit</em>.</p><p class="p3">Tanaka coughs when he bottoms out, and Daichi can fucking <em>feel it.</em> He can feel fucking <em>everything, </em>and fuck, if he said he didn’t feel it in his <em>fingers, </em>he’d be lying. Tanaka’s tighter than usual, and he knows it’s got to hurt, but the right-side hitter clearly planned ahead. And Daichi hates that he didn’t suspect a thing the entire time.</p><p class="p3">“Feel good?” His boyfriend rotates his upper body to ask. Daichi bites back a whimper, nodding.</p><p class="p3">“Yeah, yeah, it’s good.” He rests his clammy hands around Tanaka’s waist and can’t tell if it’s the pleasure or the stress that’s got him shaking, “You—can you move?”</p><p class="p3">Tanaka clicks his tongue, sizing the captain up before turning back to the screen. “Nah.”</p><p class="p3">And Daichi almost <em>chokes</em>, because he’s never gotten that answer before, “Nah?”</p><p class="p3">“Nah,” the wing spiker confirms, nestling, so he’s comfortable against Daichi’s chest. “I wanna stay like this for a while. ’S comfy.”</p><p class="p3">“O-Okay,” Daichi’s voice is rank with apprehension,but he lets himself follow Tanaka’s lead. If he started to move, that might be suspicious anyway.</p><p class="p3">Daichi can’t really see the screen, he can only see its blue reflection on the curve of Tanaka’s neck, but he’s sure someone’s been killed by the incessant whirring of a chainsaw followed by a woman’s bloodcurdling scream.The boys jump, matching effeminate screams pouring out of Asahi, Nishonoya, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama. Tanaka squeezes around Daichi like a fucking <em>vice, </em>and the volleyball captain’s hand shoots up to his mouth to muffle a surprised moan.</p><p class="p3">He’s beyond thankful no one can see him right now.</p><p class="p3">Tsukishima cackles, mostly at Kageyama for jumping so bad, but Daichi can’t really focus because there’s a loud thunk, and everyone jumps again. Tanaka seizes the opportunity to roll his hips forwards, and Daichi’s thighs twitch. He rests his head against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. It’s not like he can see much of the television anyway.</p><p class="p3">They must be reaching the movie's climax; only because Daichi feels like those deaths were too close together, and Nishinoya’s whining how the murderer going after one of the main characters.</p><p class="p3">“Shut <em>up.” </em>Kageyama throws a pillow at the dual-color haired boy when he won’t stop blabbing. Nishinoya sputters before standing up to spike the pillow back.</p><p class="p3">“I’m stressed,” he explains, “And talking is the only way to get it out. Personally, I think she’s going to die, and then the killer is—“</p><p class="p3"><em>“Shut up,” </em>except this time, it comes from the whole squad. Nishinoya whimpers like a kicked puppy. The chainsaw picks back up again, and so does the music, and Daichi <em>swears </em>he’s prepared for it when they—</p><p class="p3">Fuck. <em>Fuck no. </em></p><p class="p3">The scene seems to be the goriest of them all, because as the chainsaw purrs and theguy on screen chokes on his own guts,all the boys duck their heads into the closest things they can find—the pillows, the couch, the blankets, <em>each other. </em>But Tanaka, Tanaka decides that <em>now </em>is the perfect time to move, when Daichi’s fingers are pressing bruises into his hips because he’s much, <em>much too fucking close for comfort— </em></p><p class="p3">“Daichi, you good?”</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. </em>
</p><p class="p3">Tanaka stills and <em>squeezes, </em>and Daichi swears he sees blue and purple sports dancing across the ceiling before he can get his shit together to <em>answer</em>. He swallows, but his words come out in a wheeze, “yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p class="p3">“Our Captain doesn’t really like horror movies,” Tanaka explains, before dramatically flopping against Daichi’s chest. His hips shift ever so slightly, and the noirette swears there’s a hand that reaches between his legs to squeeze his balls, but he can barely feel anything except straight pleasure, “Don’t worry! I’ll protect him.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi tries to huff a laugh, but it dies halfway out of his mouth, and all he can do is try not to turn red in the face. Tanaka finds that it’s a perfect time—with everyone’s eyes on them—to start rolling his hips in a slow but smooth figure eight. Daichi lets out a heavy exhale, dropping his head on the back of the couch once more to rub a hand over his face. Good <em>lord. </em></p><p class="p3">“Uh oh, someone get Grandpa his meds,” Tsukishima snorts, “You look like you’re more than ready to pass out.”</p><p class="p3">Daichi laughs bitterly. They don’t know half of it.</p><p class="p3">“Horror movies really get his heart rate going,” Tanaka laughs, leaning over to deliver a fist-bump to Kageyama for the diss. Daichi has to suppress a hiss, hands shooting to the hitter’swaistonce he returns to sink back down on his cock.</p><p class="p3">“Ha ha, very funny, I’m so old,” Daichi says through tight vocal cords, “Let's just get back to the movie.”</p><p class="p3">Tanaka turns around, giving him a knowing snort. Daichi narrows his eyes, hoping it’ll get his point across. <em>Fuck you. </em></p><p class="p3">The movie starts again, and Daichi can’t do anything except pray for a jump scare. Pray for something, <em>anything, </em>that’ll get Tanaka squeezing around him once more so he can finally empty his balls, and they can be <em>done with this. </em></p><p class="p3">But. Life is never that easy.</p><p class="p3">After five antagonizing minutes of fucking <em>nothing, </em>Daichi leans over to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, “For the love of God, can you move?”</p><p class="p3">Tanaka acts like he doesn’t hear him. The fucker.</p><p class="p3">“Hey,” Daichi tries a little louder—not <em>too </em>loud—followed by a light slap on the ass, “<em>move.” </em></p><p class="p3">Tanaka clicks his tongue and hums as he did earlier, before scrunching his face, “I’m okay.”</p><p class="p3">“Alright, well I’m <em>not,</em>” Daichi lets out a sourlaugh because it’s so funny how Tanaka doesn’t give a shit unless he’s the one being affected, before tightening his grip around the spiker’s waist, “Just—c’mon, I really need to cum.”</p><p class="p3">“You cum every day. Wait a little,” Tanaka brushes off, and Daichi almost whines.</p><p class="p3">“<em>Not </em>the same thing,” he mutters through grit teeth, “I’m like…<em>inside </em>of you.”</p><p class="p3">Tanaka rolls his eyes. Daichi can’t see it, but he can <em>feel </em>it. “You’re always inside of me.”</p><p class="p3">“‘Cause it feels fucking <em>good,” </em>Daichi’s hips buck on their own, he <em>swears</em>, but the feeling he gets when watching Tanaka slap a hand over his mouth to hide a moan is exhilarating. The music picks up, and the chainsaw returns, and Daichi’s chest thrums in anticipationwhen he knows it’s coming. First, the chainsaw pitches in volume, then the music, and then, and <em>then—</em></p><p class="p3">A woman screams and everyone screams with her, some groaning at the gory scene, and Tanaka shudders before rocking his hips again. Daichi can tell the spiker’s close from how his legs tremble and the frantic thrusts<b>, </b>and the noirette is so close he can literally feel the cum running <em>up </em>his dick.</p><p class="p3">The chainsaw fades, and so does Tanaka’s movement. Daichi’s fists clench into tiny angry balls at his sides. If he could move—<em>oh, </em>if he could fucking <em>move—</em></p><p class="p3">There’s a thump, not from the movie but the <em>kitchen, </em>and all the boys jump higher into the air than they ever have. They whip their heads in unison at the darkness behind them, and Tanaka takes their fear for granted, shoving himself down onto Daichi’s cock as hard as he can while being discreet. Daichi bites the bottom of his lip, knowing this is it, this is, <em>fuck— </em></p><p class="p3">“Who volunteers to check it out?” Kageyama says quietly, turning back to the group. Tanaka stops, and Daichi can’t help the fed up growl that rips from his chest.</p><p class="p3">“I’m not going. It’s fucking <em>ghosts, dude.” </em></p><p class="p3">“Good <em>lord, </em>why don’t you all go look?”</p><p class="p3">Sugawara nods in approval, “Safety in numbers.”</p><p class="p3">“I’m not going fucking anywhere.” Tsukishima crosses his arms and Daichi wants to cry. He’s lying on top of Yamaguchi, meaning there’s a high probability of neither of them moving.</p><p class="p3">“I thought you don’t <em>’get scared,’”</em> Kageyama teases. Daichi has half a mind to bang his own head into the wall behind him. Tanaka’s hips begin to roll with practiced isolation. The noirette’s breath hitches. Half of him knows that this is a one-way ticket to hell, but his other half wants to do nothing but cum. And he’s getting really close to just saying <em>fuck it </em>and taking Tanaka right here and now.</p><p class="p3"><em>“I</em> <em>don’t</em>,” Tsukishima hisses through grit teeth. Daichi groans as quietly as he can—mostly because it’s near impossible for him to hold back—and luckily, no one hears him. He knocks Tanaka’s legs open with both of his, snakes a hand in between his thighs, and begins to pump his cock. Tanaka hisses under his breath. “I just don’t want to die.”</p><p class="p3">“Oh my gosh, all of you are babies,” Hinata grumbles as he wakes from the dead. Unsteady and half-awake, the carrot-head proves himself to be the bravest by stumbling through the dark and towards the kitchen. Daichi blinks twice before his gaze distorts,slamming his face into Tanaka’s back as his orgasm hits him by surprise, and he cums so hard his thighs cramp.</p><p class="p3">Tanaka isn’t far behind if the muffled cry and the sudden stickiness in Daichi’s fist is anything to go by. Daichi collapses against the back of the couch, and Tanaka collapses into <em>Daichi, </em>breathless and sweaty and covered in cum.</p><p class="p3">Tanaka looks back at him with a bleary smile, face reading, <em>holy shit, we just did that. </em>And Daichi’s pretty sure that’s how he looks as well because that’s sure as hell how he <em>feels. </em></p><p class="p3">Hinata comes back with the news that the tumble in the kitchen was the empty bowl that was going to be used for popcorn fell off the island. Nishinoya continues to blame it on ghosts, and the squad turns back to the horror movie to finish out the night. Daichi looks at the mess in the palm of his hand and sighs.</p><p class="p3">Time for cleanup...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come hang out with me on Wattpad @caprisunkiri!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>